Changes
by freelancer-of-pluto
Summary: Carolina comes to spend a night in York's room just before her implantation, sharing some quiet time before everything changes not necessarily for the better. Written before episode 13 of season 10 slightly AU when it was the Director that planned to give Carolina two AI


Title: Changes  
Fandom: Red vs. Blue  
Rating: 15+ for implied sex scenes and references (there's nothing too bad in here though), and language.  
Characters: York, Carolina  
Pairing: Yorkalina (York/Carolina)  
Summary: Carolina comes to spend a night in York's room just before her implantation, sharing some quiet time before everything changes (not necessarily for the better.)  
Excerpt:_"__I should be. You're okay with Delta, aren't you?"  
He sighed, "of course I am, unless I wanna do something like this."  
"Then what?"  
He shifted his arm a little, "then I have to pull him, unless I want a voice in my head telling me about how sleeping with another agent is against protocol, or giving me weird statistics. It's almost like having a small version of Wash in your head, only he keeps saying numbers as well."  
_  
Author's Note:  
AGAIN WITH THE YORKALINA FEELS I MEAN ASDKFLSHDFLKAS THEY'RE JUST SO PERFECT. So yeah, this will probably be really not right when all the AI stuff happens to Carolina, but I'm living in the moment so this is what I've done. HAHAHA PEASANTS NONE OF YOU CAN STOP ME.

It had been happening more and more lately, and York didn't know what to think of it.

Why she'd snuck into his room in the middle of the night, he didn't know. He didn't know why she tried fucking the sense out of herself on top of him either, and he didn't know what to do about it.

Her head was resting on his chest, her arms wrapped around his stomach and a leg resting in between his. He ran a hand through the fiery red hair that was scattered across the sheets, savouring the feeling of it between his fingers as he looked up at the ceiling.

"You're alright with this, right?" Her voice was rough and quiet.  
"Of course," it was one of those rare moments when he just didn't know what else to say. She kissed her way up his bare chest gently, stopping only when she would have had to move her body to kiss higher. Instead, she just curled closer to him.

"I'm getting the AIs tomorrow," she said.  
"You think you're gonna be alright?"  
"I should be. You're okay with Delta, aren't you?"  
He sighed, "of course I am, unless I wanna do something like this."  
"Then what?"  
He shifted his arm a little, "then I have to pull him, unless I want a voice in my head telling me about how sleeping with another agent is against protocol, or giving me weird statistics. It's almost like having a small version of Wash in your head, only he keeps saying numbers as well."  
She let out a little chuckle, "I bet that's annoying."  
"More than you know. I'd rather not think about that little green thing while we're going at it."

She rolled onto her back, a hand on the bedsheet to keep it over her chest.  
"You know that after tomorrow, we probably won't be able to do this again."

Her words seemed to ring out in the silence of the room. As much as he wanted to run away from that fact, he just couldn't. Coping with Delta was hard enough for them already, but two more AI's would just make it impossible.  
"Yeah... I know, 'Lina," his arm moved again, trying to get comfortable. She sat up and let the bed sheets fall around her waist. Kissing him on the mouth as she crawled on top of him, her arms held her up while his hands smoothed over her thighs. The skin was soft and smooth and almost as pale as the white sheets around them, but she pulled her mouth away from his. He chased the kiss, of course, trying to make it last for as long as possible until she was too far away.  
"Would you be okay for another round?" She asked. His hands ran down to her knees before making their way back up, circling over her hips.  
"That depends... would you be okay with it?"

She snorted and went down to kiss him again, "of course I am, York."

Another shorter kiss, only lasting the amount of time it took to gently press their lips together, "Then yes, 'Lina, one more round."


End file.
